grains of sand
by Suk-fong
Summary: She calls him an old man in a child's body. It only seems appropriate Hinamori's perspective


ticktock ticktock ticktock

You watch her sister paint her face in foreign colours. She is thirteen and going on he first date. He brother and father are bribed and sent away, to not torment the soccer playing boy with the nerve to ask the youngest out to dinner. At six o'clock the boy picks up the girl with ink hair, lopsided smile and high spiritual power, and takes her away.

ticktock ticktock ticktock

She is fourteen and the soccer playing boy has become the socce playing boyfriend. You watch her smile softly, and you wonde when the little girl with ink hair, lopsided smile and high spiritual power became a teenager. The soccer playing boyfriend kisses her messily and you feel tinges of jeleousy that the little girl hundreds of years younger gets her first kiss before you.

ticktock ticktock ticktock

She is sixteen and she meets him for the first time. You see the spark flash between them and then it fizzles and disappears under off handed comments about how whit his hair is. The girl with ink hair, lopsided smile and high spiritual power decides he is an old man in a teenager's body. You can't help but think it's appropriate for them.

ticktock ticktock ticktock

She is eighteen years old and graduating high school. Her sister, splitting image of their mother and her stand together on the podium. The loud father, ex-Captain and the substitute Soul Reaper are in the audience. You watch the girl with ink hair; lopsided smile and high spiritual power scan the audience. Her eyes smile when she sees the soccer playing boyfriend in the front row. And then her eyes slide past the soccer playing boyfriend to the back and she glows when she sees him. You bite your tongue. She already has the soccer playing boyfriend; she can't have him as well.

ticktock ticktock ticktock

She is twenty four and the soccer playing boyfriend is on his knee, with a ring box out. You and him are on a mission and stumble on them. You both stay invisible. She looks breathtakingly beautiful, no longer a girl with ink hair and a lopsided smile. She is a woman with onyx tresses down her back and high spiritual power. She looks over top of the soccer playing boyfriend to him. You look at him as well. He is cold stone-faced. You can see the anger, and upset in his teal eyes. You and the woman with onyx tresses and high spiritual power hold your breathe. You watch a cornucopia of emotions flicker through those eyes, before realization and acceptance become final. He nods and her eyes fill with tears. She nods yes. And the soccer playing fiancé picks her up and kisses her. You watch him leave and her cry.

ticktock ticktock ticktock

She is twenty nine and in the hospital bed looking at her stomach. The soccer playing husband is asleep in the chair. You watch him enter the room and come to talk to the woman with onyx tresses and high spiritual power. You don't listen to what is said, but you watch him kiss her. And then you leave.

ticktock ticktock ticktock

She is thirty five and watching her child with teal eyes run around the playground. The soccer playing husband is not around but you see him watching the woman with onyx tresses and high spiritual power. He has refused to wear the human suits, preferring his invisible form for almost seven years. She looks up every now and then, showing him and you-though you are hidden to both of them-the boy who resembles her in all but eyes. He smiles softly and you can see the happy peacefulness in his eyes. The longing is not invisible to anyone.

ticktock ticktock ticktock

She is forty six and her only child whose height has long surpassed her and the soccer playing husband is graduating from high school. His hair is still ink like her, but any other resemblance of the woman with onyx tresses and high spiritual power he had when he was younger is gone. He does not resemble the soccer playing husband, but him. You and the entire audience watch as the child with ink hair and teal eyes, who is Student Body President walks to the front of the podium. You see the glowing pride in her face and on his. You watch the child with ink hair and teal eyes look into the audience of people waiting. You watch him look at his mother, and then past her to him. He smiles at him. You see the woman with onyx tresses cry and he has such a happy, proud look on his face.

'Today is an important day. Our mothers…our fathers are here to see us,'

You start crying as well.

ticktock ticktock ticktock

She is fifty two and waiting outside a hospital room. The soccer playing husband is asleep on a chair and the son, who is now a man with tan skin and teal eyes unlike his mother, and ink hair, is pacing outside the hospital door. You watch him enter the hall and the woman with onyx tresses and high spiritual power embraces him. The son who becomes a little child embraces his parents. You turn away.

ticktock ticktock ticktock

She is sixty two with white in her onyx tresses; she is watching her grandchild with teal eyes and ink hair kick a soccer ball around. Her child is sitting beside he and his wife is holding her hand. The soccer playing husband is running down the sidelines screaming to the grandchild to keep going. You see him behind the opposing team's goal. When you watch the grandchild with teal eyes and ink hair, a version of the grandchild's father, kick the ball into the goal, you hear the woman with onyx tresses and high spiritual power scream praises of the grandchild. He has silent pride written on his face. And the grandchild gives a glowing thumbs up and a lopsided grin identical to a little girl with ink hair and high spiritual power.

ticktock ticktock ticktock

She is seventy five and has more white then onyx tresses, and is too frail to run after a soccer ball. She is escorted to her seat by her child. She is beside the soccer playing husband, watching the grandchild with teal eyes, a lopsided grin and onyx tresses walk down the aisle in white, leaning on the child with teal eyes and onyx tresses. You watch the grandchild light up in away that you have seen twenty seven years ago, and originally on the woman with onyx tresses and high spiritual power. You see the grandchild's husband to be waiting. You see him standing at the back of the crowd, watching.

ticktock ticktock ticktock

She is eighty seven and has lost all her onyx tresses to snow white. She refuses to look in a mirror, to see her reflection. You sit on the window sill, invisible to all but three people in the woman. The child with teal eyes and onyx tresses holds one hand, the grandchild with teal eyes, a lopsided smile and onyx tresses holds the other. The soccer playing husband is holding her up. Every breathe se has is laboured. He is there, leaning against the door waiting for her to say her goodbyes to the son with teal eyes and onyx tresses she has given every inch of her love to, and to the grandchild who has inherited her lopsided smile and onyx tresses with teal eyes that has given her so much joy. She looks at them, and then looks past them. You watch him coming towards her, and take her hand. Her body goes limp, and the soccer playing husband holds her body close. The son with teal eyes and onyx tresses kisses her hand, and looks at him and her.

'Thank you Dad.'

ticktock ticktock ticktock

You find him in his white Captain robes, watching a class in the academy. He is flawless at an appearance of eighteen. He is smiling slightly, and you see in the class a little girl with ink hair, a lopsided smile and high spiritual power.

A/n: Here you go. The thing that killed me. All week I've been working on this, and trying to make it work. Lisa knows I haven't been paying any attention to Anthro all week. And when I was typing this up…my laptop over heated…so I had to wait for an hour to finish it. I hope you like this. It was deadly, as I said before. Also for shameless plugging, if you want more of me, instead of Livejournal, I have a tumblr. .com Check it out for some randomness…I'm thinking I might start some contests or what not.

Anyway, Thank you for reading.

Suki


End file.
